


i'm gonna show you

by jsernstonx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsernstonx/pseuds/jsernstonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all of a sudden he’s hyperaware that there’s a very cute and very hot girl next to him, and he really really wants to kiss her. He wants to grab her adorable face with his hands and wants to feel her soft lips against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna show you

**Author's Note:**

> For @baellamyblake, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year may 2016 be filled with lots of Bellarke!

Bellamy’s had a pretty shitty day, to say the least and the only thing he wants to do when he gets home is watch that documentary he’s had recorded on his DVR for weeks now. So imagine his surprise – only it’s not really a surprise – when he walks through the door and see’s Clarke Griffin – his little sisters best friend – sprawled across _his_ couch playing on her phone with some movie on the TV in the background.

“Clarke,” he acknowledges, throwing his keys in the bowl and heading for the fridge.

She glances over her shoulder briefly. “Hey.”

“Where’s Octavia?”

“Oh. Lincoln picked her up an hour or so ago. She’s staying there tonight – and don’t get mad, his mom’s in town for the weekend.”

“And… is there a reason that you’re still here?” He knows he sounds like an ass, but his day was really _really_ shitty, and yeah, that’s the only excuse he has.

“I was watching the end of the movie, but then Netflix has the sequel so, I put it on.”

He grabs two beers from the fridge, opens them and pads over to Clarke – passing her one. “You’re over here _a lot_ lately.”

“Is that a problem?” she asks.

“No.” Because it’s honestly not. He’s known Clarke for nearly two years now, but they had never really talked or hung out until the last few months. She used to come over only for Octavia, but now he finds her in his apartment without his sister as if she lives here; eating his food, watching his TV, crashing on the couch, hell, he’s pretty sure that red toothbrush is hers in the bathroom. And he’s almost positive that she has her own key, too. Probably off Octavia. Although, he’s never really been bothered enough to ask. Instead he just rolls with it. He’s accepted that Clarke Griffin has woven her way into his life and he likes it. He likes it more than he probably should. “Just an observation.”

She seems to consider that, then nods her head. “I ordered pizza.”

He chuckles, because _of course_ she did. “Unless it has pineapple and ham, I’m kicking you out.”

Clarke shuffles and pulls her knees up – making room for him on the other side of the couch. “I’m not an amateur, I ordered half and half. Thought we could share.” She shrugs.

“Huh.” He’s honestly a little taken back by that. “So you were expecting me?”

“No. But Octavia said you’ve been taking on extra shifts this week and not getting home till late, so I was just gonna leave your half on the side for when you got back.”

“Yeah. Things have just been… _difficult_ lately, I guess.” He sighs.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asks.

 _Not really_ , but Clarke tilts her head to the side and swings her legs up and onto his lap – seeming genuinely interested, so, “I got a letter last week and basically I no longer qualify for help with funding and without it, I’ll have to drop out. So, I’ve been taking extra shifts in hope I can at least continue some of my classes.”

“That sucks.”

He hums in agreement. “And on top of that, my truck broke down and Raven’s out of town and I can’t really afford a tow, so I left my truck at work.”

“Did you not ask Murphy to give you a lift?”

“I would have, but he was too busy making out with his girlfriend.”

Clarke makes a retching face. “Gross. They’re always sucking face, it’s disgusting really.”

“Yeah.” He laughs.

“Hey. Don’t worry though! About the funding, I mean. My mom has connections, I’ll talk to her and see what she says.”

“ _Clarke_ ,” he starts. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, but I _want_ to. We’ll figure something out, okay?”

His heart clenches because he’s never really had someone care for him – besides his sister, obviously. It’s nice. It’s really fucking nice.

Then his intercom buzzes – probably the pizza – and he pats her legs so he can get up. “I’ll get it.”

* * * * * *

Two hours later, and thirty minutes into his documentary Clarke’s legs are back on his lap and she’s throwing popcorn at him, laughing hysterically. “Quit it. I’m trying to watch.”

“You can’t possibly think this is interesting.”

He growls. “The Cold War _is_ interesting, it was a political-”

She throws popcorn at him again, but this time he leans across her and he pulls the bowl away from her lap and holds it up in the air.

“Hey. Give it back!” She looks at him and scowls. “If I have to endure this,” she briefly glances at the TV. “Then I at least need my comfort food.”  

“Are you going to stop throwing popcorn at me?” He likes teasing her, he decides. She’s _adorable_ when she’s frustrated.

Rolling her eyes, Clarke shuffles around until she’s beside him – trying to reach the bowl, but his arms are really long and she’s _tiny_.

They both laugh. He can feel her breath on his face.

And all of a sudden he’s hyperaware that there’s a very cute and _very_ hot girl next to him, and he really _really_ wants to kiss her. He wants to grab her adorable face with his hands and wants to feel her soft lips against his.

Yeah, he’s screwed. So. Fucking. Screwed.

He’s about to form a list of reasons why he shouldn’t just _go_ for it when Clarke does. Her nose bumps against his, just as her lips touch his. It takes him a moment to comprehend what’s going on, but when he does he kisses her back. One hand on her cheek, as the other puts the popcorn bowl on the coffee table. It’s chaotic. It’s sloppy, and it’s messy, but it’s _amazing_. It feels right. And when his tongue slides against hers, well, he’s not even embarrassed by the moan that slips out.

He pulls back because – despite every fucking chick flick he’s watched with his sister – they actually do _need_ air. Her lips are swollen, her cheeks pink and her eyes glazed over and he can’t stop the smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth – not that he wants to, of course. “So, um, that happened.” And now he wants to kick himself, because how _lame_ was that. “I mean, that was,” he’s struggling for words. “Good. No, amazing. Yeah, that was-”

Clarke shakes her head and giggles. “There’s a reason why I’m over here a lot lately,” she says mimicking his words from earlier. “I like you, Bellamy. A lot. And you’re an idiot for not figuring it out.”

And once again, she reaches for his face and yeah, he likes her a lot too.

xx


End file.
